


Second-hand Kiss

by seokxiu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokxiu/pseuds/seokxiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Soonyoung smokes, and Jihoon's addicted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second-hand Kiss

With endless amounts of work due and final exams rolling in, Soonyoung and Jihoon barely have the time to meet up and hang out and just be a couple. With Jihoon being a pharmacy major, and Soonyoung a pre-law major, the two are practically up all night studying and doing work, drowning themselves with coffee from the all-nighters they somehow manage to pull through.

But today is different. They don’t have to spend five, short, minutes in between classes to get a small ‘hi’ and a brief peck on the lips, before hurrying off to their next class. It’s the last day of finals. Last day of endless amounts of assignments and lab reports to do, and last day of classes. To celebrate, they agree to meet after Jihoon’s last exam, Chemistry, the younger’s most dreaded of them all.

–

And as he hands in his final exam booklet, Jihoon’s officially done.

He steps out of his exam room, a small sigh leaving his lips as he hurries out of the building, the weight of all those all-nighters and lab reports lifting off his shoulders.

It’s a nice day out, no sign of clouds in the sky. The wind gently brushes against his skin as he steps outside, the sun in his eye as he squints, walking down the steps.

They agree to meet in the middle of campus, the Giant Lawn, as they’d like to nickname the location. It was an empty plot of grass in the middle of their university’s campus, and many students enjoyed the feeling of sitting and basking in the sun, most spending the time to study as well.

Jihoon recieves a text message from his boyfriend, letting him know he’s right in the middle of the Giant Lawn. He rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself; Jihoon hated the long walk, and Soonyoung knew exactly that.

But, he doesn’t complain. He sends a quick “ok” to the boy, and heads his way there.

–

Soonyoung smokes. It doesn’t bother Jihoon, nor does he dislike Soonyoung for doing so. He doesn’t know when his boyfriend started smoking, and he doesn’t question the older when he pulls out a cigarette randomly.

Soonyoung tries not to smoke around Jihoon when they hang out or go out for a date, but he could smell it; smell the lingering scent from the cigarette on his boyfriend’s clothes. It’s nothing bad, the scent almost pleasant in a way. (Jihoon remembers Soonyoung giving him a look, calling him weird for saying that, and promised to spray cologne on his clothes before they meet.)

Jihoon asked to try it once, just to give it a shot. He’s never smoked a cigarette, not once. But Soonyoung refused, shook his head quickly as he held the cigarette far from Jihoon’s reach. “It’s not good for you.” He’d say, and Jihoon would pout, want to refute that statement, claiming that it wasn’t good for Soonyoung either. But he keeps quiet, just silently agrees as he sulks.

So when Jihoon walks up to Soonyoung, he finds the boy’s legs outstretched in front of him as he leans back, one arm supporting his upper body as the other hand holds a cigarette to his lips. Jihoon rolls his eyes, dropping his backpack next to Soonyoung, scaring the older as he jumps a bit, relaxing at the sight of the purple-haired younger.

“How was it?” was the first thing Soonyoung asked, smiling up at the boy as he pat the spot next to him. Jihoon notes the way Soonyoung quickly burns out the cigarette into the soil, flicking it off in some other direction.

“Easier than I expected.” He mumbled, moving to plop himself down onto the cool grass next to his boyfriend, a sigh leaving his lips.

“That’s good!” Soonyoung comments, perking up as his hand fell on the other’s leg, giving it a quick squeeze. “I told you, you’d be fine!”

Jihoon juts his bottom lip out, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know, thought it’d be harder. Maybe Professor Kim pitied us for failing every other exam and decided to give us an easy one.” He snorts, shaking his head as he pats his boyfriend’s cheek lightly, leaning to press a soft kiss against his lips.

Soonyoung lets out a soft chuckle at the kiss, his smile bright and happy, something that manages to make the butterflies in Jihoon’s stomach go crazy.

He presses another kiss, lingering a few moments longer, until he playfully nips at the older’s bottom lip.

Kissing Soonyoung was his favorite. Especially after he smoked.

Although Jihoon never once held a cigarette to his lips, he could taste the ashyness on Soonyoung’s lips, the taste a mix of bitter and sweet, something he can’t really explain. He could feel each inhale and exhale of the cigarette on Soonyoung’s lips, and to be fairly honest, Jihoon was addicted to the taste.

“W-Wait, Jihoon.” Soonyoung mutters, pulling away from the kiss, a laugh leaving his lips as he shifts a bit, moving to grab his backpack. “I didn’t take a breathemint yet, my breathe probably tastes gross.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, shifting back a bit as he watches the older go through his backpack, opening a small, red tin as he pops a mint into his mouth.

“You almost always usually taste like your cigarette, though.” Jihoon mutters, humming as he stares ahead at Soonyoung’s sneakers, something he gifted the older during freshmen year of college as a Christmas present for a organization they were apart of. Secret Santa, as they’d like to say. The gift was a big contribution to their relationship now. (He likes to give thanks to Wonwoo for picking them out, as well.)

“Really?” The older questioned, eyes wide in shock at this new information. “You’ve never said anything before! If I’d known, I would’ve brushed my teeth or-”

Jihoon’s laugh cuts off Soonyoung from rambling any further, a pout forming on his boyfriend’s lips.

“It’s fine, I never said I didn’t like it, did I?”

A small realization plays on Soonyoung’s thoughts, and he takes a moment to inspect the situation.

“You like it, don’t you? Jihoon, you could get second-hand smoke from that!” Soonyoung practically yells in the most exagerrated way possible, like he usually does.

Jihoon shoots a look at Soonyoung, flicking his forehead lightly as he shakes his head. “Kwon Soonyoung, it’s not like you’re puffing smoke down my throat.”

The sulky older had a small pout on his lips, rubbing the inflicted area as he shrugs his shoulders.

“I just don’t want you to start getting into smoking, too, you know. The only one who should be having lung problems is me.”

Jihoon shot a glare towards his boyfriend, leaving the older cowering away, immediately regretting his choice of words. “You’re one to talk, you dance! That requires strong lungs, and you’re ruining that by smoking.”

Soonyoung shook his head, patting his chest. “I got lungs of steel, don’t worry about me.” He flashes a grin at the younger, reaching over to pinch his cheeks, practically cooing at Jihoon. “But I’m happy to hear you worry so much about me.”

With a quick brush of his hands, Jihoon swatted the older’s hand away, a frown on his face. “Shut up. Smoke all you want, I don’t care.” He huffed stubbornly, glancing off onto the other direction, eyes fixed on Pledis Hall, watching students swarm out from having taken their exams.

“Hey, I’m kidding. Don’t be a baby.” Soonyoung muttered, shifting himself closer to hug the younger from behind, hooking his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder, resting it there. “Plus, I found out you’re much more willing to kiss me after I smoke.”

“Shut up, Kwon Soonyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> was talking to my friend about a previous relationship i had with someone who smoked,,  
> thought it would be interesting to put it into a fic with soonhoon because ...  
> i am soonhoon trash
> 
> leave any comments! i love reading them, and any constructive criticism you may want to express.
> 
> thank you all for reading


End file.
